Just The Beginning
by spidermanlover
Summary: Ian,Gabe,Suki, and CJ are out of Tower Prep. They get lost in the woods until they find help. But will they manage to stay out of tower prep? Will they continue with their normal lives?
1. Woods

**Chapter One**

**(Ian's P.O.V.) (Escape)**

**We walked silently away from Tower and into the woods.. I was still thinking about Whisper's hologram. What did she mean about us helping Headmaster? I would never help Headmaster again after what he did to us, especially CJ. It must feel bad to be away from the only family she has.**

**I Slowed down and cached up to CJ. "Hey how you doing?" I asked. She looked up to me with those adorable eyes, but I could still tell she felt bad for leaving her dad, Headmaster. "Its gonna be okay",I assured her , "We're gonna get out of here and go back home"**._**Home. **_**My parents. I**** have no idea if they still want me, after that call I made the day we went into Headmaster's office. I came back to reality when I realized I only heard 3 pairs of footsteps. I looked up to see Suki and Gabe still walking, I turned back and saw Cj ,she was hugging her knees and silently crying. I let Suki and Gabe keep on walking,and walked back towards CJ. **

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**I was walking silently when it hit me. Where was I gonna live? I had no home to go back to. Ian had asked me to stay with him, but what if his parents didn't like me? What if my dad came back for us? But I couldn't possibly go back, could I? He wouldn't want me back, and he'd be mad at me. I was too tired to think. I slowed down and lay down next to a tree and hugged my knees as the tears swelled up in my eyes. I couldn't leave my friends , I couldn't leave Ian, but he's my dad, my only family. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard crumbling leaves. I looked up to see Ian looking down at me. Whats wrong he asked . I didn't know how to tell him, I didn't even know what I as thinking. " I.I don't know what its like out there. What if I don't belong" I cried. "You do belong, you belong with me. And Suki ans Gabe, he stammered."**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

"**I.I don't know what its like out there. What if I don't belong" she said. "You do belong, you belong with me" I said. Then I realized what I had said and added"And Suki and Gabe". That's when she looked up to me with her beautiful brown eyes and I felt like I was breaking. I didn't like to see her cry. I hugged her and held her tight. That's all I could think of.**

**A.N. Thanks hope you liked it. It was my first story so yeah. Well, I promise I will update as fast as I can. Hopefully from Monday to Friday. Ill try my best. Please Review! :)**


	2. War

**Chapter Two**

**(Gabe's P.O.V)**

**We had already been out of Tower 24 hrs. Me and Suki were leading the way , while Ian and Cj had a talk. We had walked all night and needed some rest. And a shower and food.** _**Food**_. **My mouth started to water as I thought of my favorite food. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Pizza and spaghetti and meatballs .Lasagna. Oh God I'm starving.**

"**I can't walk any longer, I need some rest" said Suki ."And food" I added. " We can rest for a while, CJ and I will go look for some food, maybe some fruit or something. You and Suki can look for water and we will meet back here" Ian said.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**Ian and I walked deeper into the forest looking for some food. We were silent as we picked up some fruit from the trees, so it was kind of awkward. I didn't know what to say. "What's on your mind?" Ian asked. What do I tell him. I was thinking how he was so sweet and strong. "Oh, I was thinking if we are gonna have a normal life after we get out of here, what are we gonna do? Go back to school? We don't have our paperwork" I lied. I wasn't really thinking of that but now that I think of it we would need it. "I haven't planned that yet , but that's another thing we need to find", he replied. Then we heard a loud scream, probably coming from Suki. Ian and I ran as fast as we could. I didn't know what to do if something happened to Suki. She was my best friend and roommate at Tower. We ran and skidded to a stop when we saw what was wrong.**

**(Suki's P.O.V)**

**Me and Gabe had finally found water. He sat down next to the stream, that carried crystal pure water. He was chugging down lot's of it, I sat down next to it and reached for some too. I was about to drink when Gabe splashed some water on me. I screamed really loud, because the water was so cold. That's when the war began. I splashed some water in Gabe's face. Then we started splashing water everywhere. That's when Ian and Cj showed up. They looked like if they had been running real fast. Gabe and I looked up at them, as they took in what was going on. Gabe turned around and tried to wet Suki again but accidentally wet CJ. She really didn't see that coming. She slowly walked to the water and looked down at me. I knew what she wanted. She looked back at Gabe and started wetting him, and I helped her. Ian just took a seat next to the stream and watched silently, not knowing whether to help Gabe. Cj walked towards him and splashed him in the face. She laughed so loud at the face Ian had just made. He neither had expected that. So he too, started splashing everyone. The war lasted bout an hour and we were soaking wet, we lit up a fire and sat down to dry off, while eating some fruit.**


	3. Ride Home

**Chapter Three**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**We had fallen asleep after eating some fruit , when I woke up to hear someone coming our way. The two men where cops. One of them was tall and blond. The other was short and buff. They were pointing their guns at us when I silently walked behind them . "What do you want I asked. "We come here everyday" the blond answered and added, "were safety patrol". "You guys can come with us" the other one added. "Where are we" I asked. "In Europe, don't worry we will take you guys home". I woke up Cj, Suki, and Gabe, and told them what happened. **

**(Gabe's P.O.V)**

**When Ian woke us up, he told us that we were gonna go home. He Told us how the cops found us and ow we where somewhere in Europe.** _**Europe!**_** The cops led us out the forest. They had a helicopter parked . They told us to take a seat and put on our seat belts. When we got there I asked them if they had food. Real food. They had chips and sodas. Junk food. Loved it. Ian said they were taking us home, but they had to get us on a plane. We got on a private plane, that served food. It was good. When we got to the airport they escorted us out and called someone. I didn't really know who, but they got a car. Then they drove us to our parents house. I was really nervous, to see my parents. I had already been at Tower about two or three years. "Its gonna be okay"Suki said. She was gonna stay at my house, and Cj at Ian's. "I hope" I replied.**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**We had already landed in an airport and were gonna go home. Home. Hopefully my room was still clean and stuff. Since Cj is staying at my house. We went to drop Gabe and Suki off and made sure his parents were okay with Suki at their house. They were shocked to see him, but I could tell they missed him. Hopefully my family was too. They were a little nervous to have him back but took him and Suki in anyways. We then went to my house. It was weird my parents where waiting out in the porch. Where they waiting for me? Who called them and told them? I was glad to see them, and they were glad to see me. I was about to introduce them to CJ, but she wasn't their. I looked for her, she was outside in the shade hugging her knees. I rapidly explained to my parents that she was gonna stay with us. They were shocked, I didn't have to have CJ's ability to know, nut they agreed. I walked out and sat next to her. She was crying, but didn't look at me. She missed her dad.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**We were at Ian's house already. When we got there his parents where outside, as if they were waiting for him. I saw their eyes go big as they once again saw their son. I didn't have a family like that and felt as if I were intruding. I went outside and sat in the shade. I thought of how I never had a family like that. And how I only had my dad. I don't remember my mom. I don't even know if she's alive! It made me sad, to think that I never did have an actual family, with my mom and dad together. I don't even know her name, just mom. Ian came and sat next to me, he probably knew what I was thinking about. I didn't want to look at him. He has seen me cry before, but he cant fix this. No one can fix the way my "family" is. **


	4. Letters

**Chapter Four( Letters)**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**I woke up, and my back ached. CJ and I had stayed outside almost all night . She slept in my bed while I slept in the inflatable bed, next to my bed. We need to get another bed in here. I didn't want to wake up CJ, so I left the room quietly. I was gonna turn on the TV, but it was gonna wake p everyone. So instead I went to go get the mail. It was chilly outside, so I got a blanket and covered myself up. I walked outside and got the mail. I liked the way the air made me feel, so I stayed outside while I checked the mail. Their were a bunch of letters for my parents, the newspaper, and a letter. For me?**

**I opened the letter, and it had a note. It read:**

**Dear Ian,**

**I knew you and your little group would escape somehow, with my daughter. Im not mad, I wanted to get her out of here before anything happened. I couldn't do anything because the council wouldn't let me. Thank you for getting her out for me. I know you are currently dating my daughter, and if you ever hurt her or do something, you will regret it. Anyways, Gabe, Suki, and of course my daughter will receive a letter from me , and it holds a letter I wrote explaining everything, your paperwork to attend school, and a cell phone and credit card. I will pay for everything. In each f your phones I wrote my number down and if anything happens to my daughter, or you need something, call me.**

**From Headmaster **

**The envelope also carried my paperwork, a phone, and a credit card. I checked the phone and it had headmaster's, Suki's, Gabe's, and CJ's number. I wonder if Suki and Gabe had theirs yet. So I called and no one answered. Guess not.**

**(Gabe's P.O.V)**

**When we got of the car yesterday my parents were happy to see me, gladly. They let Suki in our house and treated her like you would treat family. Suki slept in my bed and I slept on the couch in the living room. My back hurt. We need to get another bed in my room. I walked upstairs to my room and found Suki still asleep. I went downstairs, and turned the TV on. When I heard a light tap at the door. I went to the door and opened it. There was no one there. They left an envelope, for me? I opened it and found a note, a phone, paperwork from school?. And a credit card. I silently read the note and gasped.**

**(Suki's P.O.V)**

**I woke up to a screaming Gabe. He was running all over the room. He turned up the blinds and let in the bright sun. That woke me up. He sat down next to the bed and showed me a note. It was from Headmaster ? I slowly read it and then looked at the phone, credit card, and Gabe's paperwork for school. What about mine? I asked where he found it . He had said someone dropped it off, but doesn't know who. I ran out of the house and looked at the mail. And found one for me.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**I woke up to the smell of pancakes. As I stood up from the bed, I changed into another pair of clothes and walked out to the living room. Ian was sitting down in the sofa. Looking as good as ever wearing not khaki, but a black pair of Dickies and a black shirt. He was reading some kind of letter, I was gonna try and scare him forgetting he had the ability of preflex. When he turned the papers around and put them in an envelope. Was he hiding something from me again? Did he not trust me anymore?**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**I was still trying to figure out why headmaster had helped us. When my vision turns red. I see CJ sneaking behind me. I didnt want her to know I had gotten a letter from her dad and she didn't. So I turned my papers around and put them in the envelope as fast as I could. And I waited for her to try and scare me.**


	5. Secrets Again?

**(Secret's Again?)**

**Chapter Five**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**I couldn't believe Ian was hiding stuff from me again. Weren't we over this already? Instead of scaring Ian, I decided to take a walk. I got out slowly without Ian seeing me. I didn't know where I was but I kept walking straight .I walked about a mile, and found a park. I took a seat and just thought about it. What could he be hiding from me? Is it from before he went to Tower Prep? Could it be a girlfriend? Or is it something about Tower Prep? But if it was , why wouldn't he let me know?Why would he keep secrets again? I felt like I lost my mind right then and there. I had no answer. What if he doesn't want me anymore? What did I do wrong?**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**I was waiting for CJ, she was probably still getting ready upstairs. I walked upstairs, I checked in my room. She's not here. I started to get worried. I knocked in the restroom door, no one answered. What am I going to do? She's not here. What could of happened? What if she's in danger, I have to find her. The first thing I thought of was to tell Gabe and Suki. So I called Suki's number, she answered right away. "Ian, is this you?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah, its me. Have you gotten a call from CJ? She left my house. She was here a while ago and I saw her trying to sneak up to me, but she never showed." "Calm down Ian were gonna find her. Hey, I think you should call Headmaster , maybe he has someone checking up on her or GPS or something." "  
>Thanks Suki , Ill call Headmaster right away, bye." I'm not so sure about calling Headmaster. But he could help me find CJ. Fine, ill do it, for CJ. I dialed his number, it rang once, twice, and then I heard him. "Hello Ian, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "CJ stayed at my house" I said, " Yes, I know", he replied. " And shes gone. I don't know where she went. I was wondering if you had GPS on her phone so I could find her." "See Ian, the problem is, she doesn't have hers yet. I have someone checking up on her though. Ill make a quick call and tell you were she is", then he hung up. Great, know I have to find out why she left. Vrrr. I answered my phone. " Shes at the park, about a mile away. And Ian" "Yes sir" " Take care of my girl". And he hung up. I remember that park, my mom used to always take me there. I ran as fast as I could until I saw her hugging her knees, with the envelope in her lap, while she read the note. I could see the tears running down her cheeks.<strong>

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**I saw a yellow envelope, under the bench I was sitting on. I grabbed it and looked at it for a while. I turned it around and was shocked to see my name on it. I doubted to open it. A mean wouldn't it be creepy to find a note for you, in a place where you've never been before. But I did. I found a note in the envelope, a phone, a credit card, and...paperwork for school? Who could have this? I opened the note and read as fast as I could. It read:**

**Dear Candace,**

**I knew you were gonna get out of here. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you my plans. I wanted to get you out of here before the war broke out. And I knew that Ian could get you out. At first I was mad, I didn't want you to leave, but then I realized it was what was better for you. I love you. I understand it if your mad at me, but understand I still love you and was never mad. I will come home as fast as I can. I thought of this already and were gonna stay in this city, so I decided while you waited you should go to school and gave you guys each your paperwork, a phone with my number and your friends, a credit card, which I will pay myself, and this note to explain. Please understand me and don't be mad. Take care,**

**Love, dad, Headmaster**

**I couldn't help but cry. That's when Ian come for me. He sat down next to me and hugged me. I pulled away from him. I still didn't have answers on what he was hiding. " Whats wrong"he asked. "Ian tell me the truth, what are you hiding from me" I whispered. " I'm not hiding anything" he said. "Liar, don't lie to me, please Ian , no more lies. Don't you realize, I've been living in lies all my life and I don't want that anymore" I yelled. " I didn't want you to feel bad and leave me because I knew you hadn't gotten a note yet and I didn't want to make you feel bad." he said sorrily " I.i 't know. I'm sorry" I said to him, its just I saw you hiding those papers and thought you were gonna leave me" I whispered. " Its okay , lets go back home now" he said. And we walked back home hand in hand.**


	6. Shopping

**Chapter Six( Shopping)**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**Since we had all gotten our paperwork, we decided we couldn't wait longer, and went to register at a school. Actually, we were going to the school I had been expelled from, since I lived four streets down. Gabe, Suki, CJ, my mom and I went to the school . We registered and got our schedules. Gabe and I had second, fourth, and last period together. Suki and I had third and last together. And Cj and I had first, second, fourth, and last together. We all ate lunch at the same time so we would sit together. Since our school didn't wear uniforms, we had to go shopping. **

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**I have never been at a public school. It was so loud and crowded in their. I don't know if I can do this. Be at a regular school. Maybe it will be fun, hopefully. After we got their Suki said we should go shopping. What does shopping mean? Then I found out when we came to a big building. It was full of stores. We had gotten a credit card each so we could buy school supplies, clothes, food, and stuff. We bought lots of stuff. We took a break, and then Suki and I went shopping for more clothes. They had beautiful clothes, and thanks to my dad we could by these clothes. My dad. I missed him so much. I just couldn't help but think of his letter. How can he not be mad at me? I betrayed him. But it was because he was being bad, well he wanted me to think he was bad so I could leave Tower with the others. I let Suki go on and buy some more clothes, I didn't feel like it anymore.**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**CJ was sitting at a table by herself. I decided I should sit with her since Gabe was going on about what shoes to get. Before I took a seat next to her, I bought us some drinks and some pretzels. She totally liked the pretzels, but I could tell she missed her dad, even more after she read the letter. I wonder what it said. I snapped out of it when my vision went red. I saw CJ almost choke on her pretzel, when she saw some dress. I came back to reality and before she took a bite, I took the pretzel away from her. "Hey I wasn't done with that!" she said. " I know, trust me, you do not wanna choke on that". She looked up at me with curious eyes. Then as she was looking down she saw the dress. She grabbed my hand and took me with her to see the dress. She grabbed the dress in her size and went to try it on. I was waiting for her, when she came out. I felt my mouth drop, and immediately I closed my mouth. "How does it look?" she asked. " You look gorgeous" I said. She really did look good in that gray laced dress. She giggled. She bought the dress and then we walked over to Suki and Gabe and we all went home.**


	7. First Day of School, Again

**Chapter Seven (First Day of School, again)**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**After we went to drop off Suki and Gabe yesterday , after shopping in the mall, CJ, my mom, and I went home. I took a shower and headed to my room to inflate my bed. I forgot we were supposed to get stuff for our rooms too, so we could sleep in a real bed. Well, we could do it tomorrow.i inflated the bed and waited for CJ to come in our room (since Cj was sleeping in my room). I wanted to talk to her about what happened at the mall, but I fell asleep. I woke up to an alarm my mom had put for CJ to get ready for school. I stood up and turned it off, then I sat next to CJ and shook her shoulders a little. She stood up and looked at the clock. Then she looked back at me. " Do we have to go?" she asked. " Yeah, we do. Don't worry it will be fine" I comforted her. I stood up and got some clothes and changed in the restroom. I brushed, flossed, and rinsed my teeth. When I came back CJ was already done changing and was fixing her hair. She changed fast, not that I mean she shouldn't .She brushed her hair silently, she was nervous, I could tell. I didnt know what to do so I just pulled her to the bed and took a seat. She was reading me, all I was thinking was that I could help her calm down, so I let her. She took a seat and looked into my eyes. "its gonna be okay, I will take care of you" I said. "What if they don't like me, or they think I'm weird?" she whispered. "Why wouldn't they like you, your a nice person to be around", I meant it. I really liked being with her, it calmed me down. " Thanks" she said and then she walked in the restroom.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**We went and picked up Suki and Gabe, and we went to school. As Ian, Gabe, Suki, and I walked the hallways people stared at us. I read the faces of some people in the crowd, some where shocked to see Ian back. Some girls were thinking about how hot Ian was, it made me a little jealous because some of them were pretty. And the guys were... being guys. They were thinking how they can ask me or Suki out. But were taken... I think. I'm not so sure about Ian and me, but Suki and Gabe are. Ian and I went to drop off Suki and Gabe at their first period. We were walking to our first period when some guy bumped into me, he saw me then he grabbed my arm. "Hey let me go" I screamed. Ian couldn't help me, he was being blocked by some other guys. "Hey whats your name?" the guy asked. " Let her go Blake, she has nothing to do with this"Ian said. "Mind your own business Archer, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted my name is Ryan Blake, but you can call me Blake" he said "Ill be seeing you around"he said and then he and his friends walked off. I knew something bad was gonna happen.**


	8. First Day of School, Again Part II

**Part Two of First Day Of School, Again**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**I was so going to get Blake alone. CJ and I walked in silence to first period. " Who is Blake?" she asked me. " He's the guy I fought with, he was beating some other kid up, so I got him, but don't worry he wont be a problem, Ill deal with it." "What are you gonna do?", she asked worriedly. " I dont know yet" I replied, not looking at her. " Ian. Ian look at me" I turned to her. We were so close now. "Please don't do something you will regret, Ian. Please promise me you wont.". "I promise" I lied. I just didn't like Blake, he was a bad guy. Him and his guys. But I can take them all now, if I no one find out. I snapped out of it when we arrived to our first period. Math. **

**Class was boring, we had already learned of this at Tower. Class went by fast because me and CJ were passing notes . She wanted to know all about the school. After first period, Cj and I went to pick Gabe up, and went to English class. Second period was actually pretty good, they were reading and analyzing Romeo and Juliet. They were gonna do the scene's. It was pretty funny because CJ wanted to do Juliet's part. She wanted me to do Romeo. I didn't know if I could. I thought it would be weird since 1. I really did love her 2. I would do anything for her and 3. our characters die in the end. The good thing would be I can finally tell her what I feel for her. So I told her I would. I'm not good at acting, but hopefully, I don't mess up because that would be embarrassing.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**I had asked ian to be Romeo, my Romeo. I was surprised he actually said yes. I knew what it was, a love story with a bad ending for both families. I had read it many times, hoping I would someday find my romeo. And I think I found him. I thought it be romantic, but I wasn't sure I wanted to play the ending, the death scene. Anyways, after class Ian and I dropped off Gabe at his class. Then Ian and I walked towards mine and Suki's next class. We found Suki, then kept walking until we reached our class, Suki walked right in and I stayed to say bye to Ian. When Blake showed up. " I told you I'd see you later" Blake said, staring right at me and Ian. Ian stepped closer to Blake, but I pulled him away from him and towards me. " Ian, please don't, please, he isnt worth it" I whispered. He hugged me. " Oh, I see we got a couple here huh, you better watch it Archer, Blake always gets what he wants" Blake said laughingly. "Ian, Ian, look at me" I turned his face towards me, we were standing so close now, "Ill be alright, I'm with Suki, now go to class", "Yeah Archer, go to class, you're wasting our time, we could already be getting to know each other pretty good, if it weren't for you" Blake yelled as Ian walked off, making fists. And the rest of the day went by in a blur. **


	9. Another World

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating, had some tests to take. Anyways thanks for the comments, ill keep updating as fast as I can. I will be out this weekend, so ill update tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight( Another World)**

**(CJ's P.O.V.)**

**I couldn't sleep thinking of how I missed my dad, and that he was coming home. Where ever that is. I tossed and turned all night. Ian kept telling me to go to sleep, but I couldn't. Then he laid next to me and said he'd take care of me and everything would be okay. But my knight in shining armor, fell asleep, hugging me. I was planning on asking Gabe to order me to go top sleep, but then Id wake both Suki and Gabe. I drifted into sleep, at about four in the morning. Then my dreams started .I laid in what felt like a gurney, and my vision was really blurry. Some one was pushing me, then I saw a yellow elevator. What? A yellow elevator. Was I back at Tower Prep? Had they found us? But, my dad didn't tell them, he couldn't of, because he wanted me out of there. Then I saw a doctor. He sat me in a chair, then put on some earphones on me. I could hear the music. Then the alarm sounded. I couldn't wake up! I still heard the music. Then I went blank. That's when my body started shaking. I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to run and scream, but I couldn't. That's when I heard him" Hey, CJ, wake up its time to go to school," I heard say frantically, but all I could hear was a whisper. Then my vision starting getting better and better. Then I was moved into a wheelchair. Some doctor pushed me into headmaster's room, my dad? But why would he? The person was hiding in the darkness in the room. Then I found out it wasn't my dad, my dad was taller and a little more buff. Then the person came into the light. Mom? Could it be her? Then she walked over to me and hugged me tightly and she told me she missed me and that she did try looking for me, but that my da didnt want her to. How couuld he keep me from my mother! Then she sat back in the seat, when someone barged into the room. My mom, god I feel so weird calling her mom, stood up and started saying sorry to a man I couldn't see. He stood in front of me and said, "so your one of my daughter's friends, huh. Where is she?" I started to feel my body shake more violently. But I couldn't wake up! " Where is she?" he yelled again. His voice raising to a higher tone. Then he slapped me, I saw my mom cringe, but she didn't do anything. "Mom, please,help me" I said crying as I started to bleed,then the blood reached my lips, as I felt my heart break, and my cheeks swell up. " She cant help you, she's not the boss here, I am" he said, his voice full of authority. Then I heard Ian again, " What's going on, why is she bleeding?" I heard him say to someone. That's when I slipped away. I couldn't see anything anymore. It was all black. What was going on? I woke up in my bed at Tower Prep. I didn't have a roommate, since Suki wasn't here. I looked out the window. This want Tower Prep. The view was different , where am I ? I walked outside and towards Ian and Gabe's room. I found no one. Why was I here, alone. Ian said he'd take care of me, but I was alone. I went to see if I could find a way out of here, but there was no tunnels under here. This was made to keep us here forever, or was it? Would I ever get out? Would Ian come back for me? Then I slipped away again. I woke up, back in reality again. Ian was at my side, Suki and Gabe where sleeping in the inflate able bed. I didn't know how they got here, but I felt like crying and didn't want to wake them up. I could get answers later. I stood up and fell back to the bed. I couldn't stand up. Ian bolted straight up. " What happened to you?" he asked, as he followed me downstairs and outside, to the porch. His hair was all messed up, but I kinda liked it, and he looked like he hadn't slept good for sometime. "How long have I been asleep ?" I asked him curiously, since I didn't know when Gabe and Suki had arrived. He looked down at his hands and said softly" two days,what happened?" he asked again. "Remember how I told you last night, that I couldn't sleep?" "it was three night ago, and yes I do." "Well I fell asleep like at four, and had this strange dreams. I was back at Tower Prep. I saw the yellow elevator, I was being take to get my memory erased. They did, they put those earphones on and played the music. Then I heard the alarm go off, but I couldn't wake up, I started shaking. I heard you calling me, but I just couldn't, I could barely hear you. Then everything went blank, I couldn't see anything. Then my vision got better. I was on a wheelchair, being taken to headmasters office." I cried. He hold onto me tightly. "But my dad wasn't there. It was .my m.. She told me how she missed me and that she tried looking for me, but my dad. Then Suki's dad came in. I started shaking out of nowhere. I don't know why though, I wasn't afraid. He walked up to me and asked me to tell him where Suki was, I didn't. He started yelling at me, then slapped me. my mom didn't do anything ! I asked her to help me, to get me out of there, but she just sat there, looking at me like I was the crazy one." I gushed. I just didn't know why she told me she looked for me, if she wasn't gonna help me. " Then he said that my mom couldn't help me, that she wasn't the boss, that he was. I dont know what that means. What if they did something to my dad? What if Suki's dad is the new headmaster? Then I blanked out again. I woke up in my bedroom, but it wasn't my room. It want Tower Prep. It was all different. I went looking around to see if I found someone who knew what was going on, then I looked for the tunnels. There was no way out of there. And then I woke up here." I said sadly, not knowing how to explain correctly. **

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**Cj had told me she couldn't sleep, I thought it was because she was scared or nervous, so I told her I would take care of her and that everything would be okay. I leaned on the beds back and I held her tight. I fell asleep later. Then I woke up when the alarm had rung. I was glad CJ felt asleep, because I had felt bad for falling asleep. I called her and told her to wake up and I left to the restroom. When I came out she was still in be. I shook her lightly, but she wouldn't wake up. I started calling her name, I didn't know what to do. It was just last night I had told her everything would be okay, but it wasn't, it was bad. I told my mom what happened and called Suki and Gabe. They came over to my house the same day and we stayed home, trying to figure out what could have happened. We found nothing, she wasn't sick, she was alive, she had no marks hat show she could have been hurt. It was driving me crazy. We all stayed at my house, Suki and Gabe slept in my inflatable bed, and I stayed next to CJ. Then Friday Morning, I woke up, I tried to wake CJ up but she wouldn't wake up. What if she was in a coma? But she couldn't, why would she? She was okay, right? What if she'd been hiding something from me? No, how could I think that? It was my fault, she tried to tell me, and I fell asleep anyways. It was my fault. I didn't want to be next to her anymore, it hurt me to see her like this, and she had warned me. I wanted to leave the room, but I just couldn't. The girl I was so in love with was in my bed, and something could be wrong with her, and I was thinking on leaving? I just couldn't. I hadn't slept well, but I decided I wouldn't leave her. I would stay with her through it all. So I missed school again. I told Suki and Gabe to go to school so they could tell our teachers. When they came back I was still, with CJ, they tried to make me go downstairs, to eat or do something. How could they? There could be something really wrong with CJ, and they wanted me to leave her? I didn't listen, so I stayed with her. Suki and Gabe came back in the room at nine, and went to sleep. I just laid next to her and stroked her hair, wishing she would wake up already. There laid the girl I loved, "sleeping", she could be dead or something, but I knew she wasnt . I just felt mad at myself. She could be dying for all I knew, and I never told her how I feel. I slept thinking to myself that if she wakes up, I mean when because she will wake up, Ill tell her how if feel. Then before I knew it I was deeply asleep, when I felt something move next to me. I was sleepy, so I didnt do anything, when something fell on the bed and I umped up to see CJ, on the bed. She couldnt walk for a while. She saw me then she looked at Gabe and Suki and walked out the room. I followed her. She told me what had happened. Could it be just a dream? Was it a vision? Could it be a warning? I had to find out. But not now, now I had to tell her what I felt, what I felt since I bumped into her that day.**


	10. Telling

**Chapter Ten **

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**I didn't know how to tell her. So instead I convinced myself it would be easier I told her, when we do our parts as Romeo and Juliet. So I would wait till Monday, it was Saturday morning, so I could wait. I told CJ to go to sleep, but she wouldn't, she was tired of sleeping, or whatever that was. I went to sleep. And she went to clean herself up. I couldn't stop thinking of how I was gonna tell her.**

**(Gabe's P.O.V)**

**I woke up to hear someone in the shower. I turned to see who was missing. Ian and Suki were sleeping. Could it be CJ? I shook Suki until she woke up. I explained to her what happened. We were gonna wake Ian up, but he hadn't slept for days, waiting for CJ to wake up. So we waited , anxiously, wanting to see our friend. The door opens and we see CJ awake. We run to her and we had a group hug, without Ian.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**I took a warm, slow, and cleansing shower. I brushed my teeth clean and my hair extra-soft. I felt clean and peaceful again. I got out of the restroom and found Gabe and Suki awake, staring at me fondly. We had a group hug, without Ian, because he was sleeping so calmly. Suki and Gabe had told me that he never left my side. I thought it was romantic, sorta, and he deserved a good sleep. So to not wake Ian up, we went for a walk in the park.**

**(Ian's P.O.V)**

**(Having a dream, but he doesn't know, yet.) I walked into my room, and saw CJ sitting down on my bed, brushing her hair. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. What was I doing? She turned to look at me with those adorable eyes, and I melted. " Do. Do you, hum wanna go with. with me to dinner" I stuttered, that was embarrassing, I was stuttering, I have never had that problem. "Yeah, that would be awesome" she said. Then it skipped. It was eight o'clock. We were walking in the restaurant. She looked amazing. She was wearing a white belted dress. It looked amazing on her. I pulled the chair out for her, and she took a seat. Okay now what? Do I order or does she choose? "What do you want to eat?" " I think we should eat .spaghetti, thats what its called right? I heard it was good." "Yeah, its good". I ordered spaghetti for us. When our meals arrived, I saw Blake. He walked towards us and asked CJ to go with him. She refused. I was gonna get him out of here, but I accidentally tripped over CJ's chair, making her go right into the spaghetti. She screamed, it was all over her. She stood up, walked past me, and left with Blake. She walked out the restaurant, and suddenly she was wearing something else. That's when I realized, this is a dream. I looked up to see CJ and Blake having a good time. What if she didn't like me? I was gonna walk towards them, but then I fell off my bed. I woke up to see my bedroom all alone. Where was everyone? I checked in the living room, and the kitchen. There not there. I asked my mom if she knew where they went, but where were they? And why would they leave without me?**

**Ian goes out looking for them crazy. He figures they would come back, but still goes out to look for them. He tried Gabe's house, they weren't there. Then he goes to the park.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**We walked all the way to the park with Gabe talking about what I missed, at school. Then Suki asked "What had happened to you". I didn't know how to tell her. " It all started when I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't sleep. I was up until four or five in the morning. Then I just fell asleep and couldn't wake up" I said not wanting to tell her. She took a seat in back of me, next to a tree. She hugged her knees, then rested her head on her knees. Ian was walking towards us. He saw me and Gabe. Then he walked towards Suki. "Its okay Suki, its not your fault" he told her. "Whats not my fault?" She asked Ian picking up her head. Ian turned to look at me, then he walked towards a tree, and I followed. "You didn't tell her?" Ian asked sort of annoyed. "I. I don't know how to. I just don't know how to tell her without hurting her feelings." I said looking down at my hands and wanting to cry. "Its okay, we can tell her together" I looked up to him and read him, I saw regret, sorry, and confidence, that helped me get through it. "Okay, let's go" I said a little too confident. **

**(Suki's P.O.V)**

**Ian and CJ came back from talking, I wonder what they were talking about. They came back together, and stood in front of me."Suki, we need to talk about what happened to CJ" said Ian. "Well I have no idea what it could have been, I haven't even heard what happened" I said turning to CJ. " I.i don't know how to tell you, I wanted to tell you but, please don't be mad at me for not telling you, its just a just a dream. I think" CJ said her eyes swelling up with tears. I nodded. She told me the whole story from seeing the yellow elevator to the part where my dad slaps her. Why does he want me back? He put me here in the first place. I just don't know what to think anymore. What if shes lying to us again? But she wouldn't, we're best friends, right? **

**But she kept it from me. She didn't want to tell me, that's what her and Ian where talking about. Should I be mad at her? I don't know what to think about her or my dad, I don't know if I can trust her or she can trust me, anymore.**

**(CJ's P.O.V)**

**After I told Suki what had happened, I waited for her to say something. She was so quiet, I wanted her to say its okay I trust you, but she never did. Then I read her. I saw anger, sadness, and confusion, but all of it was because of me. She was thinking if she should trust me. To talk to me. She doubted me, but why shouldn't she, I tried to keep it from her. But, but I did it for her. Not because I was told to. I just wanted to get away from everything, from her because she was thinking bad about me. Her because she was my best friend and I couldnt be near her thinking she would hate me. I just couldn't. So I ran. I ran away from her. From her and her thoughts. From my friends, that I cared so much for. I heard footsteps following me. I ran faster, trying to get away. I ran so fast I couldn't even see what something was or if just was a blur. Then I tripped. And I blanked out.**

**- A.N. Thanks for reviewing. I would really like for people to give me an opinion to what shold happen next. So review . Thanks**

**-Author.**


	11. Watchers

Im Sorry I havent updated, but im back. It was just I had no ideas. And I didnt get many reviews, and I had testing and you know. Lots of work. But hey im happy its gonna be summer!

CJ's P.O.V.

I woke up in Ian's bedroom, witch we shared. Suki was sleeping on my left side and Ian was holding my hand on my right. I looked at the clock and it read **3:51 A.M.,** no wonder they were asleep. I need to go to the restroom. But I don't wanna wake them up. I was gonna try to go back to sleep, when Ian slipped his hand outta mine and rushed to the window.

Ian's P.O.V.

CJ and I where walking in the beach, hand in hand .When my vision goes red. I see my room window. And right outside of my window is a black van. And there is people in black looking through my house through binoculars. Who are they? Could it be . No we escaped, and headmaster wouldn't do this. He would've said something. I finally open my eyes and I run to the window to shut the blinds. I turn around and I see CJ looking at me with curiosity in her eyes. She looked bad. She had been at the hospital for a day. She had a concussion and they had her there until they knew she was safe. Then Gabe hipersuaded them to let us take her home. I was pretty worried about her. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I ran to hug her. "Hum. I'm great thanks. But quick question? Hum. What was that for?" She said. "Oh. That. I. Hum. I saw people watching us. I don't think it's safe, you know, with them watching us. We should get out of here." I said trying so hard not to sound nervous. "Now? Like now. 3:55A.M.?" she asked a hint of tired in her voice, witch I thought was so adorable. "Yeah. Ill wake up my parents, you wake up Suki and pack some stuff. We might not be back for a while." I said and walked out of the room and towards my parents room. I knocked on their door and waited. My mom opened the door and I walked in and told her what I saw. She had a look of shock and something else. Damn I wish I could have CJ's power sometimes. Then my mother said something that startled me. " I knew this day would come."

CJ's P.O.V.

I watched as Ian left the room. I was awestruck. He was just hot. I snapped out of it as I remembered what I had to do. I went over to Suki and shaked her lightly. She woke up really fast. When she saw me I saw her eyes start to water. " I'm sorry I didnt mean that. I was just mad. But I believe you. This is my fault im so sorry." she was outta breathe. "Suki" "Hu" "Breathe." she then let out a big breathe of air "Its okay it was my fault, but we need to get out of here. Ian said some people were watchin us and that its not safe. Wait, where's Gabe?" "Oh. He's at his house." "Oh well I have to pack." She helped me pack some of my stuff and some stuff we might need.

Ian came back in the room with a startled face. He felt strange,uneasy. Whats wrong with him? I watched him as he packed up his bag too. He was totally hiding something, but I can find out later, right now is not the time.


	12. Walmart

Hey guys. Im so sorry... but if you like it review... it makes me write faster ;)

CJ's P.O.V.

It was 4:26 A.M. Suki and I were waiting for Ian to finish packing. When he came back he was carrying a met up in the living room and his parents had also finished packing. They had packed up lots of clothes and food, just in case. We then went into the garage in the left side of the house and silently got in the car. Ian's dad, , told us to duck while he drove out, so they wouldnt see us. After we were far away we made sure no one had followed headed to Gabe's house. It was surrounded by 3 black vans. They probably thought that Suki was in there. Wait, maybe its Suki's dad. Im not sure though. I bet he would come to get her. Anyways, I was watching Ian as he texted Gabe what to do. He was nervous and confused and...scared? Ian scared, it cant be. He is the bravest guy ive ever met. I wanted to tell him it was okay, really bad. But then I saw his face go blank. He was having a vision.

Ian's P.O.V.

I was texting Gabe, when I had a vision. I saw Suki's brother,Sinji, in Gabe's room looking for something. Or someone. Suki. Okay what do I do, Gabe's still in there. I can.i can. Ill just tell him to pack stuff and get in his car and get out of the house before Sinji got to him.

Gabe's P.O.V.

I got a text from Ian. It read

Hey Gabe. Wake up. You have to gey yourself and your parents out of the house, Sinji is looking for Suki. Take clothes. Oh and get some for Suki in the car and drive to and duck, so no one see's you and your mom leave. We dont want anyone following

-Ian

Walmart? Why walmart? I dont know what hes planning but oh well. I woke my parents and told them what happened. It surprised me. They took it so well, they didnt even just I finished packing mine and Suki's clothes, which was totally awkward, we left to the my dad drove out we ducked as my dad drove to walmart. No one followed us, which I was so glad for.

Suki's P.O.V.

We were already at walmart, buying stuff we might need. Then Ian said "Gabe's here. Ill go and get him you guys finish buying the stuff. Still, watch out for anything. They could already caught on to us." he said as he walked away. We had already gotten most of the things we needed. So we just to the chip's isle. We got some bag of chips and headed to pay for our things. When we were finally in line I remembered that we had to get ice cream. "Ill be right back, we forgot the ice cream"i said as I walked away towards the ice cream. "Be careful" she said, loud enough for me to hear. "i will" I whispered to myself. I ran towards the ice cream section. And then I found it. Cookies and cream ice cream, gabe's favorite. I took it and headed back. I was walking and then i heard him. "hello Suki. Long time no see. Father wants you back home now" my brother said. And then I felt someone stab me in the back. Then my brother turned into ...me? And then I blacked out.

A/N: this was so hard to write because I had no ideas... I might have some ideas for nxt possible chapters, but I cant find a way to connect it. Maybe u guys can suggest some ways to keep the story going ;)


	13. Gone

A/N: hey guys im sorry I haven't updated I got some good comments... so keep them coming. Maybe they will help me write faster. Wink. Wink. ;) ANYWAYS if you guys got some more Ideas... keep them coming.

CJ's P.O.V.

Suki had left about 5 minutes ago. Shouldn't she be back by now? Then Ian, Gabe, and Gabe's mom showed up. Gabe's mom, took the shopping cart from my hands and waited in line. Wheres the other parents? I asked, since I didn't see Gabe's dad or Ian's mom and dad. " Oh they went to the hotel to get some rooms for us to rest, since it is 5 in the morning" answered Ian. "Where's Suki?" Gabe asked. "She left about 9 minutes ago to get ice cream"i said. "I'll go get her" said Gabe as he ran towards the ice cream section, leaving me and Ian alone. We took a seat at nearby bench and waited for them to comeback. It was quiet. Something was off about him. "Whats going on?" I asked him. " I had a vision and Sinji was here to take Suki. He was gonna go to Gabe's and take her. We cant let that happen. We should" I cut him off. "I mean with you". "Oh. I . Um." I read him. He was nervous and totally hiding something. "You know you can tell me everything right?" I asked. "Yeah I" but he was cut off by Gabe running towards us. He was panicking. "Gabe whats wrong? Wheres Suki?" Ian asked. "She's. She's not here. She's gone."

Gabe's P.O.V.

I lef the guys and walked, well I ran, to go find Suki. I don't know if you've noticed but I have this huge crush on her. Shes so smart and beautiful. Hum. I just wish I had the guts to tell her. I stopped in my tracks as I saw a ice cream bucket in the floor. Its my favorite. Suki. I went through all the isles to check if she was there. Nope. Nowhere in sight. I didn't know what to do. I'm not as smart as Suki or strong and fast like Ian. I cant even be supportive and cheery like Cj. I'm just the weirdo. But I gotta be the hero, this time. I gotta find Suki. I went to the first place I thought I could find answers from. The security guards. I went to the office that had a big sign that said SECURITY. I knocked on the door twice. No one answered. I opened the door. It was unlocked. Strange. I walked in and saw the security guy on the floor. It looked like he was knocked out. I tried waking him, but then I remembered I had to find Suki. For Suki. I stepped over the guys sleeping body and went over to the screens. I looked over them all. One screen was gray. Isle 9. The ice cream section.

Ian's P.O.V.

"You know you can tell me everything right?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what was going on. Who was coming for us. But I had to figure this out."Yeah I" then I was interrupted by Gabe. He was panicking. I didn't need Cj's powers to know. "Gabe whats wrong? Where's Suki?" I asked him suddenly fearing for the worst. "She's. She's not here. She's gone"he said. I ran towards the ice cream section with Cj and Gabe behind me. There's an ice cream bucket on the floor, with some of it spilling. What to do? What to do? "We gotta check the cameras" I said. That was the only thing I could think of. "Already did. There was nothing. It was just a plain gray screen." Wow. When it comes to Suki Gabe's the hero here.

Cj's P.O.V.

We looked everywhere. Where can she be? I hope shes alright? This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her just that I wanted to leave, this felt weird to me. Too many people shopping in one place. I had never been shopping, and it was making me 's gone. And its all my fault.

A/N: Well guys. This is chapter 13. What'd you guys think? Really wanna hear your comments. Oh and really sorry to keep you waiting. Ill try to update faster :) PEACE!


	14. Hotel

A/N: Hey guys. So I know we have thanksgiving coming up, so I get more time too write. So I got some writing to do. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Oh and about the centered writing, soooo sorry… haha… computers.

Ian's P.O.V

The ride to the hotel was unusual and quiet. I didn't know what to do. Suki's missing, and I have no idea who I should comfort. I mean, it's obvious that Gabe likes her. He wouldn't admit it, but I know he does. Cj. That's a whole other story. Suki is Cj's best friend, her roommate, her "sister". Don't get me wrong, im worried about Suki too, but this is not the way to help her. The car stopped in front of a big hotel. Good. If anything happens there would be witnesses. They wont want to gather attention. Were safe, for now.

Cj's P.O.V.

Ian and Gabe's parents where in the living room of the rooms we are sleeping in. They had gotten 3 rooms. Each room with 2 beds and its own restroom. They had told us to go to sleep. But I couldn't. I need someone there with me. I always had Suki, or Ian. I wasn't sure if he was gonna stay with me. Because Gabe was sleeping with his parents. Gabe. I don't know what to tell him. This is my entire fault. He misses her a lot. I can see it in his eyes. If I hadn't of let her go. This wouldn't have happened. I could've stopped this from happening. God, why do I have to mess everything up?

Gabe's P.O.V.

Im in my room. Well my parents and my room. They had wanted me to sleep with them. I didn't mind. I didn't want to be alone, but I wanted to think. All I know is that I miss her. And that we got to get her back. I want to tell her that I love her. I heard a knock. "Come in". It was Ian. Great. Just what I need, his sympathy. "What" I said a little harsh. But at the moment I don't care. "Were gonna find her. But we need to stay clear of them, at least until we know who they are, or what they want. I don't think this has anything to do with Mr. Sato. We have to know who were facing, to be able to help her. And were not gonna leave her behind. We need answers first. Look I know you miss her, but" He said calmly. "You don't know anything Ian. How are we gonna help her if we run? Im not running Ian. Im sorry, but I won't do this". Who does he think he is! This is Suki were talking about. "If this were Cj, you would do anything for her, wouldn't you!" I yelled. Furious. "Wouldn't you!" "Im sorry Gabe, but we can't help her if we get caught. We have to", he said softly. And then he walked away. Left me in the dark. Me and my raging thoughts.

Ian's P.O.V.

"Wouldn't you!" Gabe yelled. I have _**NEVER**_ seen him like this. I didn't know what to say. "Im sorry Gabe, but we can't help her if we get caught. We have to". I felt angry at myself, that wasn't a good enough answer. But I needed to think, of course if it were Cj, I would do anything to find her, not that I wouldn't do it for Suki, but we need to know. I walk to our room. Ceej and I are sharing a room, I think. I don't know if she would be okay by herself. I want her to know im there for her, but I need answers first. I turn around and walk towards the living room. I go in and all the talking stops. All eyes on me. "Well what's our plan?"

A/N: Well haha… I think this was bad. Really sorry. But it gets better… I hope. Haha. Anyways please tell me what you thought. And any ideas. Please , !


	15. Fun

A/N: OK. So I haven't updated and I'm truly sorry. I will kick butt and try to update some more during my CHRISTMAS break. So I had this all typed up already, but my computer had some troubles and well I got it fixed. BUT I had to write again soooo. ENJOY! And DNT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Ian's P.O.V.

I wasn't happy with the plan. Hell I couldn't be, even if it was our only way out. It's insane, were stronger together. I had objected, but I was out-voted. 4-1. they had tried to explain the events that would occur in a couple of hours. It just didn't feel right. They had said we would have a better chance of being unseen. I still felt uneasy. I could hear alarms going through my head, warning me about it. But I couldn't explain it. I had tried to think of another way. But I couldn't find one. And I was certain that the people, who took Suki, would not leave us behind. So after a lot of thinking, I came to the conclusion that they were right. That it was safer for them. It's for her protection. My feelings can't get in the way at this moment. All that matters is keeping her and Gabe safe. So after our discussions, I walked back toward our room, Cj's and mine, hoping she was awake. When I got there, her bed was still made, and her stuff lay resting in her bed. I walked towards the tall and open window. There, just a couple of steps from our window, was a large and round pool, filled with water. And right in front of it, lay Cj. She is taking it too hard, it wasn't her fault. But not even Suki herself could change her mind. I walked closer. And tried to remember the last time I have seen her beautiful face smile. I tried so hard, but I couldn't remember. And right away, I had the best idea ever.

Cj's P.O.V.

We had arrived at the hotel a couple of hours ago. They had told us to shower and go to sleep. So I did as I was told, having nothing to occupy my mid with. After the shower, I walked towards what I hope is mine and Ian's room. I haven't asked to, but I don't know how. I don't even know where he's at right now. I wouldn't doubt he's already asleep, we haven't slept all night and the sun will rise in a couple hours. I just couldn't go to sleep. I. I needed to think of a way out of this. To get Suki back, but I had given up. Im not the smartest here. Im not Suki. So after that I just lay, looking at the pool filled with water, reflecting the moonlight. It's beautiful. And at the moment, it's the only thing that I can think of. Then, outta nowhere im being lifted up and im scared. I start thrashing, trying to escape whatever is holding me . And in a blink of an eye, im airborne, and then I hear it. His laugh. Ian. And the only thing in my mind is "payback"!

Ian's P.O.V.

So I sneaked up behind her, watching my step carefully. And then I lifted her up on my arms high. At this point, she started thrashing, it amazed me that she wasn't screaming. But still, this was funny, so I accidentally slipped up and laughed real loud. But I couldn't stop it, so I dropped her into the water. I laughed and laughed, but then it seemed too much. She hasn't floated to the surface. Is it that deep? I hadn't thought of that. Oh Gosh. "CJ! CJ! Ceej!" Oh Gosh! I jumped in the water, and started the search. I couldn't find her. How big is this pool? And then I came up back for air. I dived back in and kept on searching until I hit my head on the edge of the pool. I went up for air and felt water drip on my face. What the hell? Then everything went red. I looked up to see Cj, in mid-jump aimed towards me. Oh. Wow, she's good. So I got ready to catch her. And then she landed on my arms." How'd you know" she said, while laughing. "You gotta love the preflex", I said as I lowered her down into the pool. "You know how scared I was? I thought you were drowning!" I said playfully slapping her arm. "Well, that's what you get, for throwing me in the water?" she yelled, while lightly punching my chest. I looked at her smiling face, God, I missed that. I leaned in and closed my eyes, and and and. SPLASH! I felt the water splash on my face. What the hell? I opened my eyes and she was missing. I turned around and I found her. "Oooh, I'm gonna get you for that" I said as I tried running towards her. I chased her down, until I had her cornered. "There's nowhere else to run" I said playfully. And then I leaned in, again, and this time I felt her lips on mine. Strawberries. Well, I guess I just discovered what my new favorite fruit is, I thought to myself.

A/N: Well I hope everyone liked this one, and ill be updating more often, hopefully. I hope everyone has a good Christmas break!


	16. Leaving?

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a long time and I want to say I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I've been re-watching episodes, and if any of you want to watch them too then you can go to /serie/tower prep. So enjoy.

Ian's P.O.V.

I woke up to the painfully hard rocks of the pool area glued to my back and arms. I guess we had fallen asleep. It was fun though. Just me and CJ. I guess I owed it to her, or I will. I still hadn't told her about our plans. And we were leaving today, which didn't make it any better. I felt a shiver run down my spine... it was cold. So I picked CJ up and covered her in the blanket and walked into our room. Seeing as there where stuff in her bed I put her in mine. I headed towards her bed when I felt her grab a hold of my arm and slightly pull. I knew what she wanted, and I wouldn't deny her or myself for that matter. I didn't know when I would see her again so I took what I could get. I slowly went back to her side, careful not to wake her up and got into bed. And then I felt her snuggle up to me. I closed my eyes and was lulled to sleep by the sound of CJ's breathing and the warmth of her body.

CJ's P.O.V.

I woke up to a light shake on my shoulder. Ian. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and turned to him. "What's going on?" he took a deep breath and said "We're leaving" "where?" I asked him. We couldn't really go anywhere. How would we find Suki if we left? But I knew if they got Suki, that they could be after us too, and we couldn't afford getting captured. "I uh..." I could tell it was bad. The way his hands were shaking a little. He was nervous, but of what? Me? "Is something" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yeah come in." Ian said sounding relieved. It was Gabe. "We're leaving in 5 minutes. You guys should probably get going." he said and walked out of the room. Gabe seemed a little off to me. "What's going on?" I asked him." We're leaving... You should probably get ready." he said and quickly left the room. Something was totally wrong. Was it about yesterday? Did he regret kissing me? I thought about what I could've done wrong while I changed, but I came up with nothing. Did he just not like me anymore? I left the room with my bags in hand and went into the living room. Nobody was there. I walked outside towards our cars and found them all silently talking. They where whispering. I silently hid behind another car to see what they were talking about but as I moved my bags, I stepped on a rock and clumsily fell, making everyone well aware that I was there. Everyone kept quiet, while Ian ran to my side and helped me up. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine." I said a little hurt. They were talking about me. "I want to know what's going on."

Gabe's P.O.V.

She didn't know? Ian was supposed to tell her! "Well, you see..." Mr. Archer began. But then I got an idea. She could help me. We could stay here and find help for Suki so I quickly made up my mind. "Our parents are separating us!" I yelled. Everyone looked at CJ, seeing how she'd react. She was shocked; I could tell I didn't need her powers telling me that. "What?" she said lightly, looking back and forth between Ian and I. "Sweetie, I know this must be hard for you, but we need to do this. If we're together then we're a bigger target. We're just trying to protect you kids." But there's other ways to do that! We don't have to do that!" "Dont you think we thought about it Ceej? There is no other way!" Ian explained. "You knew about this?" CJ said, shocked.

Ian's P.O.V.

"Yes. I did. I tried thinking of other ways but they weren't safe enough. I've gotta keep you guys safe" I said, willing her to understand. I didn't like it either. Leaving her. Leaving Gabe. It set red flags in my head. My parents had said it was just because I didn't want to leave them, and I didn't. But they had assured me that it was the safest way to find answers. It was the safest way to bring Suki back. It was the safest way to hide from Tower Prep. And I believed them.

A/N: Well guys, thats it for now. I will try to update every week. And since this week is Thanksgiving, I will try and fit another chapter in before I go visit my family. Review! :D


End file.
